A Ladybug in a Cage
by crystal3604
Summary: What was Marinette's life like before becoming Ladybug? One-shot!


**I always wanted to write a LadyNoir story. But I failed every time. Instead I have Marinettes past. Have a box of tissues!**

"Tom. Mari isn't getting any better. She is pushing me further away. More than before. I-I I don't know… I don't know what to do… I thought coming here would change things….. Yeah… I know Tom….. Is there no other choice?… I love you, Bye." I saw mom sitting by the couch talking on the phone. Most probably talking to dad. She always talks to him whenever its about me. Her eyes are always filled with regret while I stand here not doing anything. I just came down to get some breakfast when memories started to flash again. Why does this keep happening? Why does she keep asking why I don't care? I do care, a lot.

It's not my fault she forced me to go to this school with stupid people who make fun of my Chinese accent. I wasn't born or raised in china so it's not perfect. My mother wishes I would stop pushing her away. I can't help that the time I want to cry is every time she wants to bake cookies. Or croissants. Or a cheesecake.

Mom has become a lot more emotional lately. She is quite an emotional love-struck human being but I mean over emotional. I can hear her cry in the bathroom every night. Saying things like 'why cant we bake together anymore' or 'Am I a good mother'. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry that I am not your perfect little girl anymore. Everyone has to grow up someday. I guess mines a decade early.

My mind wanders around the pictures on the wall. My eyes stopped at the picture I took with my family over an year ago. That smile. I wish I had it back. I wish I was carefree but wishes don't come true. It never does. I learned that the hard way. I used to have a best friend. Her names Lacy. Short for Lacyann. We were together since I can remember. My mom loved to chat with her mother too. So it was a win-win situation.

I felt happy. There wasn't a second I wouldn't spend time with Lacy. We planned to marry brothers so we can be sisters and when we become old we can go bungee jumping. One of us might die during the bungee but hey, at least we lived our lives to the fullest. I know we sounded old but I never wanted to leave her.

The time I spent with Lacy is like one second of my life. Next thing I know I see her beautiful mother with striking green eyes full of anger. Shouting and screeching at me. _"What have you done?! You killed her! You f- killed her!"_ I became a free butterfly trapped in a cage. I was with Lacy. I saw the car coming towards us in full speed. I saw Lacy's frantic expression as she pushed me away. Sacrificing herself. My mom continuously said it wasn't my fault but her mother did the opposite. She made sure that the wound was so deep it became a scar. Her mothers cries. Her screams. The word murder continued to echo through my mind ever since. We cut all ties with her family and moved to China. To start a new life. To free me from my cage but I was never free.

Nothing became better here. Since I came, I have been continuously bullied. The food here was completely different from the French-Chinese fusion cooking mom makes. I didn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I was bullied at school because a girl named Ai hates my guts. I tried to put on a fake smile and make my mom feel better but like glass I broke one day.

"Marinette, Why is your hair so long?" Ai with her little posy group started to walk towards my desk. She brings a problem about me everyday. About me liking to read or me being a goody two shoes. She'd push me into a trash bin or push me if we meet in the hallway. She even tried to get me expelled once. Sadly I'm the teachers pet. Marinette:1 , Ai:0

I ignored her and continued reading my storybook. It was me and Lacy's favorite. It is quite like Alice in Wonderland but its more towards the Red queens side. It makes me feel sorry for the Red queen. She was tortured by her older sister, the previous Red queen. She thought if she becomes the Queen the world will be better but she turns bitter as she grew older and killed her sister to become the Queen. I do like dark twisted stories but that is because Lacy introduced me to this book.

"Marinette! Listen when Ai is speaking!" Her most loyal follower, Jian took the book I was absorbed in and threw it across the room. There was no witness to what was going to happen. It was me vs. her little clique.

It was after school. I don't like club activities so I stay in my classroom, doing homework or reading till time is up. The teachers don't mind because I was a good student. Jian completely had my attention so I raised an eyebrow questioning why they are here.

"Cut your hair. Your hair is so ugly when its long. It makes you look like a seal." Ai's words didn't stung me. It never did. Her insults are horrible as her attitude. She needs someone she can step on. I am the new kid so I was alone at this one. "No? You don't want to? Xiu, Jian hold her."

I grabbed my bag and tried to get away but Xiu was faster and stronger than me. She tackled me and pulled me to my chair. I shouted but Jian took her handkerchief and shoved it into my mouth. I was alone. No matter how much I try to be strong, Ai will hunt me down and torture me till I kill myself.

I was afraid she is going to cut the hair I tried so hard to grow out. I hated my long hair but the long hair suited me a lot better. All I want is someone like Lacy. Not to replace her. Never in the world would I want someone to replace her. Just someone to support me. Someone I can be with so something like this won't happen.

"Are you going to cut. Your. Hair. Or.." Xiu started to talk. She was usually a very quiet human being but when it comes to following her leader she is not. "We have to read parts of your diary in front of the whole school again? This time the chapter of you getting your puberty?"

"Xiu good one. That period story was hilarious! Everyone needs a good laugh don't they?" Jian snickered still shoving the handkerchief in my mouth. I couldn't breathe.

I shook my head. How did they get my diary.. Again. Humiliating me once was enough. No.. They cant… They cant always destroy me like this. I'm not going to break. Ever.

"No? What about Lacy? You know your ex-best friend you killed?" Ai smirked. "Its a really good story to tell around the campfire. Wouldn't you like to hear it? Xiu, Jian?"

Both of them nodded and Ai laughed. "Once upon a time there lived a girl named Marinette Dupai-Cheng. She wasn't an ordinary girl. No not at all. She was a girl who befriends everyone and waits till they completely trusts her.."

No.. Please… No..

"Then… BAM! She cuts your throat and kills you… Just for her enjoyment. Because everyone knows she is a complete sociopath. Aren't you… Marinette?"

I shook my head again. If anyone's a sociopath its them. I didn't kill her! I… Her mothers screams reached my ears. My head started to spin. My eyes wandered to a red bucket sitting next to Jian.

"Marinette you are such a bore. Jian!" Ai snapped her fingers.

Jian handed a bucket to Ai. Ai's smile was like a predator. I was obviously her prey. I wanted to ask what is in that. She answered it for me. She threw the bucket over my head .Honey dripped all over me. I heard snickering and some camera click sounds. They left while I was trying to get my eyes to at least open. I couldn't stand this. Humiliating me like this everyday. I'm tired of being bullied. The anger I tried to suppress all this started to boil inside me.

"You want me to cut my hair? Fine!" I said after throwing the bucket across the room and spitting out the handkerchief that almost killed me. I took my bag and ran to the girls washroom. I left my story book behind. Its another bad memory. I don't want another bad memory. Not when I have a sea full of them. I locked myself in one of the stalls and started to cry. Its like a routine. I'm used to it… I'm.. not. Not at all.

I shakily took out the scissors in my bag. _Do you want to do this?_ A voice echoes. It was a different voice compared to the one that repeatedly says murderer to me. Quite calming. "Yes." I whispered. I checked the length of my hair. It has already reached my hip. Tears started to form again. I promised Lacy that we would grow out our hair till we are sixteen. Then we were going to color it red and blue. "I cant hold this anymore… Lacy…" I say hiccupping. "I'm sorry." _Snip!_ A chunk of hair fell into the toilet. "I'm sorry." _Snip!_ Another chunk. _Snip! Snip! "I'M SORRY!"_ I screamed. First I _killed_ her. Now I _betrayed_ her. What am I going to do next?

After chopping off my hair I was completely shaking. I slumped down and tried to breath slowly. The thumping in my chest slowly decreased. I took a long breath and sighed. At least they wont make fun of my hair right?

When I was sure that it was an hour after the school has ended I peered outside my stall. I walked up to the mirror and examined my hair. It wasn't too bad. It reached up to my shoulders each strand having a different length than the other. At least the hair wasn't horrible as my face. It was red and puffy with dried tears. Definitely looked like I was crying.

Something stood out. I was wearing silver earrings. I don't own earrings neither have I pierced my ears before. W-when did this happen? Is the earrings glowing? The earrings turned red and five polka dots started to appear. I felt my body changing. I looked around and I see myself in a polka dot tight suit. My face was covered in a polka dot mask and I felt completely sick.

 _You feel sick? Don't worry. Everyone feels like that during their first time._

"its… The voice… Who..Who are you? W-why are you in my head?"

 _My names Tikki and you are now Ladybug._

"I can see that I am a ladybug tikki. Its very obvious…. W-wait. Are you talking about the superhero Ladybug?"

A floating head appeared before her. It was really cute with the big black dot on its forehead and the antennas. "You.. are Tikki."

"Now you are Marinette." The floating head gestured to my normal clothing. How did I change so fast? "Yes I am talking about the superhero Ladybug. As you heard of the 'ladybug' story, when the time comes a lucky girl will become the next Ladybug. Marinette. You are the lucky girl. Very lucky."

"Why was I chosen? How… How am I suited for being the next Ladybug?"

"Me and the others had a very difficult time choosing. Each decade is different from the next. So are the people. Before you came to China I chose you. You completely loved helping others. There was something about you that magnetized me. You loved your parents and especially your best friend.. Lacy… I'm sorry Marinette." Tikki floated towards me. I gave a little hug.

"Its fine Tikki." I said holding her two little hands.

"Marinette. I can read your mind if I want to. I know you are not fine." She said sternly. "Who would be? Don't blame yourself to what is happening right now. You are not at fault. Fate just happens. You cant stop it." Tikki hugged me again. This time a bit tighter. It felt like someone was pinching me.

"You were supposed to be in France when I choose you but you moved here. That was quite a problem. Even though you stayed in China I still waited. I waited till your mom decided to move back before telling you. Because I believe you are a special Ladybug. You stood strong Marinette. For too long."

"Tikki… I'm going back? I'm going back to Paris?" My head was filling with excitement. Am I finally going to be free?

"Yes. Tomorrow I think."

"Tikki! That's amazing news! I don't have to deal with Ai anymore." I hugged her again. She is so cute and soft. I forgot all my problems for a second.

"But its a different part of Paris. Your father managed to open a shop in the heart of Paris."

"Are you sure? I-I can finally try out my fashion designing skills! And meet celebrities! Tikki.. I'm so happy right now.." I turned around and looked into the mirror. I can be different. I don't have to be like this anymore.

"First before that we need to deal with your hair…"

"And I need to get a certain diary back.."

"Well then lets get started." Tikki grabbed a large pair of scissors and started to chop off my hair. When its finally even she nods at me and suddenly disappears.

 _Marinette I did not disappear. Now lets get it back. First time transforms wont hold for very long._

"Okay." Grabbing my bag I started to run towards Ai's house. It wasn't far away from the school though I wish it was because it was quite fun jumping from roof to roof. I peered through the window to see the whole gang laughing while scrolling on their computer. Probably looking for the best embarrassing photo of me to post online.

The window was wide open so I was able to get in without making a sound. Hiding behind the cupboard I searched for my diary. My book was sitting on the study table across the room. How can I go that far without them noticing? Not to mention I am wearing a polka-dot suite.

 _Use the Yo-Yo. Its in the small pocket._

Are you sure?

 _Marinette I know Ladybug more than you. Now use the Yo-Yo._

Confused I took the Yo-yo and threw it across the room. It wrapped around the book perfectly and returned back. "Tikki.. This is amazing.." I whispered.

 _No time to talk. Run away before they notice._

Shoving my diary into my bag I jumped out of the window. After that I ran. Jumping from roof to roof till I reached my grandparents home. My heart leaping out of my chest. I was excited to tell my mom. I mean its not everyday your daughter becomes Ladybug.

"Mo-" Tikki hushed me. Her face was stern as before.

"Wash that face. Your mother would worry." Tikki ordered. I wanted to ask why she was so concerned towards my face but I remembered about the bathroom stall so I took my water bottle and splashed some on my face. Dried with a tissue and started to run towards the house. But Tikki blocked me again.

"Another thing I should have told you. Becoming a Ladybug is a big responsibility. The reason you only know Ladybug and not their real identity its because they aren't allowed. Not even to their friends or family. Its just to protect the people you love. I know you want to let the world know you are Ladybug but you cant do that. Though a friend will be joining you on your adventures at France."

"A friend?"

"Chat Noir will be your accomplice. He will be joining you once you get back. Please contain your excitement."

"Sure… I will totally try suppressing the excitement that I am Ladybug. THE Ladybug. My partner will be Chat Noir... I can save people like me from bullies.. Tikki I cant believe I'm ladybug! I just… Please don't leave when I wake up tomorrow. I feel like this is a dream. A dream that will show me I'm a stupid fool. I mean who will actually believe I'm ladybug? I don't! I don't have wings and a lucky charm and –" Tikki cupped my mouth. This time she gave an apologetic smile.

"Marinette. I love hearing you ranting like all the other predecessors during their first time but your mother just peeked out the window and saw you talking to nothing. I was hiding during that time. In other words she thinks you are crazy. Now you wouldn't want your mother thinking you should go to a mental asylum. Now do you?"

"No. I'm not crazy."

"Ofcourse you are not." Tikki said sarcastically. " I have been creepy stalking you and I know how you act, Marinette. Now go help your mom in the kitchen. Act normal, please." Tikki hid inside my hair while I entered the house.

"Motherrr!" I raced through the hallway and into the kitchen. As usual my mother was making cookies.

"Marinette. Oh my, Have you cut your hair? Its beautiful." She took out a cookie cutter and started to cut out the shape of the cookies.

"Uhuh. Thank you." I said while taking a seat. My mother looked confused. I never usually talk to her. Let alone sit in a chair with her in the same room.

"What's the occasion?" She says chuckling.

"You tell me. Its a Friday. Not a Sunday. You don't make cookies on Fridays."

"The occasion is that we are going back to Paris. Want to join?" She hands a cat shaped cookie cutter to me.

"Chat Noir." I automatically say while looking at it. If I color the cookie black and add green eyes that would look cool... I snap out of my thoughts when my mom looked at me with a funny face.

"Marinette did you fall for him? Chat Noir the Paris savior. Along side with ladybug of course. I remember the days I would fall in love with anyone a feet away from me." She giggles. "Good times. But your father struck me the most. He was a quiet man while his delicious cooking did all the talking. The little dates we had were so romantic. I wish I could turn back time and show you all of this." Her eyes were basically heart shaped at this point. Its adorable seeing how much your mother loves your father.

"I didn't fall for him. The cookie cutter reminds me of him. So we are going back to Paris?" I said looking at her.

"Yes, Isnt that great?"

"Its amazing news." I say giving a cheeky grin. "But why are we going back?"

"Well, to be honest Marinette I believe China is not the place for you. You are less happy and I don't want to see you that way. Tom opened a shop in the heart of Paris and you would love to pursue your carrier in fashion designing.. I thought we have to move back. I mean there is no other choice."

"Mom. I'm happy." I said while hugging my mother. Because I was actually happy.

 **Thank you for reading. Please review because I really want to know how you feel about this story. I was also thinking about writing for Adrien but I need more episodes to have more clues about his life before writing.**

 **Crystal3604**


End file.
